1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery having a structurally and electrically stable configuration while having a simplified fabrication process.
2. Description of the Related Art
During charging and/or discharging of a secondary battery, over-charge or over-discharge may occur. The over-charge and/or the over-discharge may cause generation of gases due to decomposition of an electrolyte or generation of heat, thereby resulting in deterioration of battery performance or damage to the battery. Therefore, in order to reduce or prevent the occurrence of the over-charge or the over-discharge, the secondary battery includes a protective circuit module. The protective circuit module may cut off the charging or discharging when sufficient charging or discharging of the secondary battery is detected.
In addition, in order to prevent the secondary battery from being damaged due to heat generation, the secondary battery includes a positive temperature coefficient (PTC). The PTC senses heat generated from a bare cell and cuts off the flow of current of the bare cell when a temperature of the bare cell exceeds a certain (e.g., predetermined) level or when over-current flows through the bare cell.
The PTC is generally configured such that it is coupled to a top surface of the bare cell. In order to ensure stable charge and discharge operations of the bare cell, the PTC should be stably coupled to the bare cell.